doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriel Pingarrón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México |familiares = Gabriela León (hijastra) |primera_aparicion = Kung Fu |ingreso_doblaje = 1973 (45 años) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = X-M7SenadorBrickman.ogg}}thumb|229x229px|Homenaje a Gabriel Pingarrón. . Durante las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales.]] Gabriel Pingarrón es un veterano actor de doblaje, cine, teatro y director de doblaje mexicano. Dabura.png|Dabura en Dragon Ball Z, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Skinner.png|Director Seymour Skinner (temps. 9-15) en Los Simpson, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pitt.jpg|Oloroso "Capataz" Pete en Toy Story 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rafael Rio.jpg|Rafael en las películas de Rio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tigro.jpg|Tigro en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kill Bill 2 Bill tocando la flauta.png|Bill (David Carradine) en las dos películas de Kill Bill, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SP2-Dr. Octopus.png|Dr. Octopus en El Hombre Araña 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tom_Hagen.jpg|Tom Hagen (Robert Duvall) en las películas de El Padrino (doblaje original), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Alfredbootler.png|Alfred Pennyworth en Batman: Arkham Origins y Batman: Arkham Knight. 1586734-bobo_haha.jpg|Bobo Haha en Generador Rex. Donkia .jpg|Donkia en Dragon Ball GT. Tohru.png|Tohru en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Magnum%2C_P.I._-1b.jpg|Thomas Sullivan Magnum (Tom Selleck) en Magnum (Temp. 3-8). Óin .jpg|Óin (John Callen) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug y El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Wall_street_gordon_gekko.jpg|Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia. Odin-ThorR.png|Odin (Anthony Hopkins) en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Bootstrap.jpg|William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner (Stellan Skarsgård) en la saga de Piratas del Caribe. Norman_Stansfield_Leon.gif|Norman Stansfield (Gary Oldman) en Léon: el profesional. X Men Beast.jpg|Dr. Hank McCoy/Bestia (Kelsey Grammer) en X-Men: La batalla final y X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. 18852-25891.gif|Basil Exposición (Michael York) en las películas de Austin Powers. 5067-812.gif|Coronel Bill Kilgore en Apocalypse Now (Redoblaje). Stinger Top Gun.png|Tom "Stinger" Jordan (James Tolkan) en Top Gun (Redoblaje). Knowby-aved.jpg|Profesor Raymond Knowby en Ash contra el mal. FirmusPiett.jpg|Almirante Firmus Piett (Kenneth Colley) en el redoblaje de la trilogía clásica de Star Wars. Rdn.jpg|Jimmy Conway (Robert De Niro) en Buenos muchachos (doblaje original). Jigsaw.jpg|Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) en la primera película de El juego del miedo. Predator_gd_1987.gif|George Dillon (Carl Weathers) en Depredador. 35903-1109.jpg|Goldie Wilson en Volver al futuro. Dracula Dead and Loving It -1a1.jpg|Drácula (Leslie Nielsen) en Drácula muerto pero feliz. Kung Fu-1a5.jpg|Kwai Chang Caine (1º Voz) en Kung Fu. Sam r.jpg|Sam Rothstein (Robert De Niro) en Casino. 6495-6500.jpg|Stathis Borans (John Getz) en La mosca. Leomon_by_bensmith128-d48l4u3.jpg|Leomon y SaberLeomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. HakureidelAltar.jpg|Hakurei de Altar en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Roberto (Open Season).jpg|Roberto en la saga Open Season a partir de la segunda película. SWR Cikatro.Vizago.png|Cikatro Vizago de Star Wars: Rebels. Nute and B1s.png|Nute Gunray en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. Barba Pegajosa.png|Barba Pegajosa (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Señor Fizz.jpg|Sr. Fizz (3ª y última voz) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Cerebro DD.PNG|Cerebro en Duck Dodgers. Zod injustice.jpg|General Zod en Injustice: Gods Among Us. SDS-Alcalde.png|Alcalde de ciudad Superhéroe en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Mason Verger.jpg|Mason Verger (Gary Oldman) en Hannibal. Bonasera.jpg|Amerigo Bonasera en El Padrino (Redoblaje). John LandonApes.jpeg|John Landon (Brian Cox) en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. CoronelMazerRackham.jpg|Coronel Mazer Rackham (Ben Kingsley) en El juego de Ender. Burton2.png|Sir Edmund Burton (Anthony Hopkins) en Transformers: El último caballero. 15023-94.gif|John Grey (Mickey Rourke) en Nueve semanas y media. John_cold_case.jpg|John Stillman (John Finn) en Caso cerrado. Luther_Warriors.png|Luther (David Patrick Kelly) en Los guerreros. Alec_neuberry_epadrdnv.jpg|Alec Neuberry (Judd Nelson) en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Ratheyoungsh.jpg|Profesor Rathe (Anthony Higgins) en El joven Sherlock Holmes. Article-2110518-120923D6000005DC-943 306x423.jpg|Carl Fredricksen en el trailer de Up: Una aventura de altura, en el video juego Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar y en uno de los cortos de la película. Frank-reagan-blue-bloods.jpg|Frank Reagan (Tom Selleck) en Códigos de familia. Ghost_rider07.jpg|Mephistopheles (Peter Fonda) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. WilRiker.jpg|Comandante William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). Ws.jpg|Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) en Los expedientes secretos X (algunos episodios de la 8ª temporada). Sledge.jpg|Sledge de Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Agent-Butch-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-23751854-454-340.jpg|Butch en Como perros y gatos 2: La venganza de Kitty Galore. Lord_archibald_craven_ejspix93.jpg|Lord Archibald Craven (John Lynch) en El jardín secreto. Rey salomon sylrds 1959.png|El Rey Salomón (Yul Brynner) en Salomón y la reina de Saba (1959). Noah Levenstein - American Pie Reunion.jpg|Noah Levenstein en American Pie 7: La guía del amor y American Pie: El reencuentro. 8302-9999.jpg|Contraalmirante en Dunkerque. Roadkill.jpg|Roadkill en Rango. Profesor Knight.jpg|Profesor Knight en Monsters University. Ezylryb_movie.jpg|Ezylryb en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. FD_Hank.png|Hank en Buscando a Dory. Carlos Sánchez.png|Carlos Sánchez en El libro de la vida. Smokey.png|Smokey en Cars 3. QcuZa.png|Resaca de La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Faraon_jerdls.jpg|Faraón en José, el rey de los sueños. Biggie.jpg|Biggie, el rinoceronte en Animales al ataque. Alcalde (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Alcalde en Locos por las nueces 2. El Choten.png|El Choten en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Elalmirante_yugioh.jpg|El almirante también en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Blanka.png|Blanka en Street Fighter II: La película. Cientifico de Bison.png|Senoh en Street Fighter II: La película. Czar_yu-gi-oh.jpg|El Czar de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Director PPGZ.png|Director (Hermano del Alcalde de Saltadilla) en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. FrankGoldwing ALB.png|Frank Goldwing en Una familia espacial. Foto personajes lossimpson amador andavias.png|Ricky Mandino también en Los Simpson. LSFreddyKrueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger también en Los Simpson. Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-17h19m44s109.png|Guardia en Los Simpson: La película. Robert de Niro .jpg|Gabriel Pingarrón es la voz recurrente de Robert De Niro. Alfred Molina.jpg|Alfred Molina otro actor que también ha doblado regularmente. AnthonyHopkins.jpg|Anthony Hopkins, es un actor que ha dado voz frecuentemente. Ben Kingsley.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Ben Kingsley en algunas de sus películas. Jamesgandolfini2-480x360.jpg|También dobló frecuentemente al actor James Gandolfini. Informacion Dueño de una voz grave, profunda y medio raposa, que le ha permitido a lo largo de su carrera doblar actores de la talla de Robert de Niro, Alfred Molina, Kelsey Grammer, Gary Oldman, Stellan Skarsgård, Nick Nolte, David Carradine y Tom Selleck. Ademas de darle voz a personajes como el Profesor Seymour Skinner en varias de las temporadas de Los Simpson, Tigro de los Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, Dabura de Dragon Ball Z, Rafael en las películas de Rio, Odín en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner en la saga de Piratas del Caribe, entre muchos otros. Filmografía Películas Robert De Niro * Manos de piedra (2016) - Ray Arcel (Versión Diamond Films) * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Fred Blake / Giovanni Lanzonni * Una boda como todas (2013) - Don Griffin (doblaje mexicano) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano Sr. (versión Weinstein) * Viviendo cómo un Flynn (2012) - Jonathan Flynn * Sin límite (2011) - Carl Van Loon (doblaje mexicano) * Stone (2010) - Jack Mabry (tercer doblaje) * Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Capitán Shakespeare * City by the Sea (2002) - Vincent LaMarca (Redoblaje) * Showtime (2002) - Mitch Preston * Escándalo en la casa blanca (1997) - Conrad Brean * Casino (1995) - Sam Rothstein * Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (1994) - La criatura/Indigente (1994) * Perro Bravo y Gloria (1993) - Wayne Dobie * Cabo de miedo (1991) - Max Cady * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Jimmy Conway (doblaje original) * La misión (1986) - Rodrigo Mendoza (doblaje original) * Érase una vez en América (1984) - David "Noodles" Aaronson (doblaje original/redoblaje) * El francotirador (1978) - Michael (Doblaje original) Ben Kingsley * Operación final (2018) - Adolf Eichmann * War Machine (2017) - Hamid Karzai * Life: la vida de James Dean (2015) - Jack L. Warner * Inmortal (2015) - Damian Hale * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Padre de Akmenrah/El faraón * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Nun * El juego de Ender (2013) - Coronel Mazer Rackhamthumb|223x223px|Gabriel Pingarrón como el Dr. Octopus. * El dictador (2012) - Tamir * La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) - Georges Méliès (tráiler) * Locura de la vida (2008) - Dr. Jeffrey Squires * La elegida (2008) - David Kepesh * Thunderbirds (2004) - The Hood * Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Rev. Templeton Alfred Molina * Reporteras en guerra (2016) - Ali Massoud Sadiq * Abduction (2011) - Frank Burton * La tempestad (2010) - Stephano * El aprendiz de brujo (2010) - Maxim Horvath * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) - Sheik Amar * El engaño (2006) - Dick Suskind * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus Anthony Hopkins * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Odín * Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Sir Edmund Burton * El vestidor (2015) - Señor * Noé (2014) - Matusalén (tráiler) * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Odín * Thor (2011) - Odín Stellan Skarsgård * Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) - Seligman * Ninfomanía: Parte 1 (2013) - Seligman * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Richter * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Bill Anderson * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Mark Rolston * El juego del miedo VI (2009)- Dan Erickson * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Dan Erickson * Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Wayne Bryce * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Agente Warren Russ * El protector (1996) - Pistolero (doblaje original) Tom Selleck * Jesse Stone: Crímenes en Paraíso (2006) - Jesse Stone * Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) - Gen. Dwight D. Eisenhower * El precio de la campaña (2000) - Gobernador James Pryce * ¿Es o no es? (1997) - Peter Malloy * Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Peter Mitchell (redoblaje) Tom Wilkinson * Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Timothy McWinters * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) - Secretario del IMF * RocknRolla (2008) - Lenny Cole * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004)- Dr. Howard Mierzwiak (versión DVD) Robert Patrick * Tell (2014) - Detective Ashton * Somos Marshall (2006) - Entrenador Rick Tolley * Elvis: Camino a la fama (2005) - Vernon Presley * Tierra de policías (1997) - Jack Rucker Malcolm McDowell * Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) - Sinclair * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) - Leonard Wolf * El libro de los secretos (2010) - Lombardi (versión de Warner) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Dr. Samuel Loomis James Gandolfini * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Mickey * Not Fade Away (2012) - Pat * Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Alcalde * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Pequeño Duffy Eugene Levy * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Noah Levenstein * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Noah Levenstein * Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Max Yasgur * El padre de la novia 2 (1995) - Sr. Habid Michael Caine * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Alexander Anderson * Niños del hombre (2006) - Jasper * 7 crímenes (2003) - Pierre Brossard * La isla (1980) - Blair Maynard Nick Nolte * Como Perros y Gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Butch * Una guerra de película (2008) - John "4 Leaf" Tayback * Dispuesto a todo (1994) - Matt Hobbs * El príncipe de las mareas (1991) - Tom Wingo James Tolkan * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Levitt * Un estafador con suerte (1990) - Sal * Top Gun (1986) - Tom "Stinger" Jordan (redoblaje) * Iceman (1984) - Maynard Robert Duvall * Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Al Sieber * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Coronel Bill Kilgore * El Padrino II (1974) - Tom Hagen (doblaje original) * El Padrino (1972) - Tom Hagen (doblaje original) Dustin Hoffman * El engaño del siglo (2015) - Bob Hamman * Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) - Abraham Simkin * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Edward Magorium Brian Cox * Pixeles (2015) - Almirante Porter * Locos por los votos (2012) - Raymond Huggins * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) - John Landon Bill Murray * Sn. Vincent (2014) - Vincent MacKenna (versión Prodisc/Cine) * Operación monumento (2014) - Richard Campbell * Tres es multitud (1998) - Herman Blume John Callen * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Óin * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Óin * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Óin Harvey Keitel * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Ludwig * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Randy Weir * El hijo del diablo (2000) - Papá Kelsey Grammer * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Dr. Hank McCoy/Bestia * Fama (2009) - Sr. Martin Cranston (2009) * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Bestia Sam Shepard * August: Osage County (2013) - Beverly Weston * Marido por accidente (2008) - Wilder Lloyd * La promesa (2001) - Eric Pollack Corbin Bernsen * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Tom * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Harlan Dexter * Sueños de Navidad (2002) - David Carver Tommy Lee Jones * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames (versión Videomax) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - William Hawk * El parque es mío (1986) - Mitch Héctor Elizondo * Año nuevo (2011) - Kominsky * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Edgar * Cocinando la vida (2001) - Martín Naranjo Peter Fonda * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Byron McElroy * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mephistopheles * Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) - Pipeline Gary Oldman * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Sirius Black (tráiler 2) * Hannibal (2001) - Mason Verger * El escape perfecto (1994) - Norman Stansfield David Carradine * Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) - Bill (1ª versión) * Kill Bill (2003) - Bill (1ª versión) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Eugene (redoblaje) Ed Lauter * La venganza de los nerds 2 (1987) - Sr. Mussinger * Nacido para ganar (1986) - Murray Chadwick * Caza salvaje (1981) - Hazel Kenneth Colley * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Capitán Hirsch * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) - Almirante Piett (redoblaje) * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) - Almirante Piett (redoblaje) Burt Kwouk * La maldición de la Pantera Rosa (1983) - Cato Fong * La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Cato Fong * La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Cato Fong Alan Arkin * Un golpe de talento (2014) - Ray * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Louis "Lightning" Conlon Richy Müller * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago (2014) - Ali Bin Schick * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Ali Bin Schick Zach Grenier * RoboCop (2014) - Senador Hubert Dreyfuss * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Sr. Sherman Michael Lerner * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Senador Brickman * Elf, el duende (2003) - Fulton Ian McShane * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Rey Brahmwell * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Caesar Bob Balaban * Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) - Narrador * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - Dr. R. Chandra (doblaje original) Stephen Lang * Conan: El bárbaro (2011) - Khalar Zym * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Charles Winstead Robert Forster * Los descendientes (2011) - Scott Thorson * La red sexual (2009) - Louie LA LA Edward James Olmos * El Avispón Verde (2011) - Mike Axford * Selena (1997) - Abraham Quintanilla (doblaje original) Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Cap. Marcus Duvall (2ª versión) * Spider (2002) - Bill Cleg (2ª versión) William Shatner * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Stan Fields * Miss Simpatía (2000) - Stan Fields Eric Keenleyside * La intérprete (2005) - Rory Robb * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Larry Bruce Willis * Bajo amenaza (2005) - Jeff Tally * Contra el enemigo (1998) - Gral. William Deveraux Donald Sutherland * Tráfico humano (2005) - Agente Bill Meehan * El primer gran asalto al tren (1978) - Agar Michael York * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Basil Exposición * Austin Powers: El espía seductor (1999) - Basil Exposición [[Mickey Rourke|'Mickey Rourke']] * ''Cerdos de guerra'' (2015) - Mayor A.J. Redding * Nueve semanas y media (1986) - John Grey Don "D.C." Curry * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Elroy Jones * El viernes siguiente (2000) - Elroy Jone James Brolin * Traffic (2000) - General Ralph Landry * Una boda por conveniencia (1998) - Mason Whitney Ron Perlman * El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Charles Burden padre * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Alan Manieski Jack Nicholson * La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) - Garrett Breedlove * El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Mark Forman James Caan * Henry's Crime (2010) - Max Saltzman * Dogville (2003) - Gángster John Getz * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Comandante * La mosca (1986) - Stathis Borans Richard Dreyfuss * Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Bill Babowsky * Procedimiento ilegal (1987) - Chris Lecce Otros *thumb|254pxDunkerque (2017) - Contraalmirante (Matthew Marsh) * King Charles III (2017) - Charles (Tim Pigott-Smith) * La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Veterinario * Manhattan en la oscuridad (2016) - Hobbs (Steven Berkoff) * El show de terror de Rocky (2016) (2016) - El criminólogo (Tim Curry) * La luz entre los océanos (2016) - Septimus Potts (Bryan Brown) * Hasta el final (2016) - Lyndon B. Johnson (Bryan Cranston) * La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - Sr. Frum (Simon Russell Beale) * Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba (2015) - Voces adicionales * Jinetes con espíritu (2015) - Rex Kennedy (Lance Henriksen) * Colonia (2015) - Paul Schäfer (Michael Nyqvist) * Peter Pan (2015) - El jefe (Jack Charles) (tráiler) * Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - General (Don Yesso) * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Tihomir Boyanov (Raad Rawi) * El viaje más largo (2015) - Howie Sanders (Peter Jurasik) * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) - Voces adicionales * Boulevard (2014) - Nolan Mack (Robin Williams) * Dame la mano (2014) - Teddy Raymond (Tom Berenger) * Oscuridad profunda (2014) - Phil Deighton (Dean Stockwell) * The Dark Horse (2014) - Génesis (Cliff Curtis) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Detective Hatcher (Jonathan Banks) * Perdida (2014) - Bill Dunne (Leonard Kelly-Young) * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) - Cazan (William Houston) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Padre de Bella (André Dussollier) * Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música - Vito (Steve Schirripa) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Anciano #1 (Andrew Neil) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Oficial Jenkkins (James Durham) * El inventor de juegos (2014) - Nicholas Drago (Edward Asner) (trailer) * Ataque jurásico (2013) - Agente Grimaldi (Vernon Wells) * Socavón (2013) - Comisario John Cutter (Eric Roberts) * Sólo amigos? (2013) - Voces adicionales * Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Dr. Brangley (Wilbur Fitzgerald) * Ladrona de libros (2013) - Alex Steiner (Oliver Stokowski) * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Ôishi (Hiroyuki Sanada) * Carrie (2013) - Stewart Murphy (Derek McGrath) * El mayordomo (2013) - Voces adicionales * Dark Skies (2013) - Insertos * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Secretario de seguridad nacional / Voz guía en operación militar * Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Hombre en playa (David Fox) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Capitán Mullenaro (David Andrews) * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Anton (Roman Luknár) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Hombre de Cobra en la recepción * El francotirador (2012) - Comandante Mattei (Daniel Auteuil) (Doblaje mexicano) * Atrapados (2012) - Chester "Chet" Mills (Kris Kristofferson) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Randy (Paul Herman) (versión Videomax) * Lady Vegas (2012) - Dave Greenberg (John Carroll Lynch) * Cloud Atlas (2012) - Ernie Blacksmith (Ralph Riach) (versión Videomax) * Mentiras mortales (2012) - Jeffrey Greenberg (Larry Pine) (versión Videomax) * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Mayordomo (Koji Kataoka) * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Klondike Washington (Harrison Page) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) - Tío Ned (Craig Reuben) * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Ted Narracott (Peter Mullan) * El último soldado (2010) - Voces adicionales * Robin Hood (2010) - William Marshall (William Hurt) * 2012 (2009) - Capitán Michaels (Stephen McHattie) * Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Kosta (Larry Rew) * El mensajero (2009) - Dale Martin (Steve Buscemi) / Insertos * The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Investigador del FBI (Greg Collins) / Conductor de la pipa de gas (Alejandro Patino) * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - The Fallen (Tony Todd) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (versión de Warner) * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009)- Ivan el terrible (Christopher Guest) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Richard Nixon (Robert Wisden) * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - Stan (Paul Soles) * La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Hashem (Parviz Sayyad) * La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Perro Loco Maguire (Liam Cunningham) * Originalmente pirata (2008) - Wilson (Irv Gooch) (Doblaje TV) * El hombre de la silla (2007) - Flash Madden (Christopher Plummer) (2ª versión) * Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey (2007) - Ronnie (Tom Sizemore) * Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Frank Butterman (Jim Broadbent) * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Dr. Angelo (J.P. Manoux) / Tom Baker en TV (Steve Martin) * Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Johnny O (Jon Favreau) * Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Kamata (Sonny Chiba) * Defensa diplomática (2006) - Anton Tavarov (Velibor Topic) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Chaim (Bernard Rachelle) * Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Capitán de explosivos (George Zlatarev) * El imperio de los lobos (2005) - Jean-Louis Schiffer (Jean Reno) * King Kong (2005) - Harry (Mark Hadlow) * Munich (2005) - Ephraim (Geoffrey Rush) * Tierra de los muertos (2005) - Foxy (Tony Nappo) * El juego del miedo (2004) - John / Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) * Máxima Traición (2004) - Chan Kwok-wing (Jackie Chan) * Alma de héroes (2003) - Tom Smith (Chris Cooper) * El despertar del miedo (2003) - Asesino (Philippe Nahon) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Arquitecto (Helmut Bakaitis) * Río místico (2003) - Theo (Kevin Conway) * Mujer fatal (2002) - Watts (Peter Coyote) * Ántrax (2001) - Wilkie (Larry Reese) * Red de corrupción (2001) - Henry Wayne (Tom Arnold) (doblaje original) * Replicant (2001) - Det. Jake Riley (Michael Rooker) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Padre McFeely (James Woods) * Un policía francés en Japón (2001) - Le Squale (Christian Sinniger) * El destino de un cowboy (2001) - Vaquero * Chain of Command (2000) - Presidente Jack Cahill (Roy Scheider) * La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Peter Teller (Patrick Malahide) * La maldición del fantasma (2000) - Helicott Wislowe (Ben Gazzara) * My Five Wives (2000) - Preston Gates (John Byner) * Prueba de vida (2000) - Peter Bowman (David Morse) * Terreno peligroso (2000) - Det. Ed DeLongpre (Dennis Hopper) * Viaje censurado (2000) - Bob Ross * ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces adicionales * Locos en Alabama (1999) - Juez Mead (Rod Steiger) * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Delacroix (Michael Jeter) * The Jack Bull (1999) - Juez Tolliver (John Goodman) * Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) - Abogado * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (1998) - Duque de Norfolk (Christopher Eccleston) (redoblaje) * Historia americana X (1998) - Dennis Vinyard (William Russ) * Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Narración e insertos * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Jerry Woolridge (James Hampton) * El triángulo de las Bermudas (1996) - John (Sam Behrens) * Misión imposible (1996) - Eugene Kittridge (Henry Czerny) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Edward Herrmann) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) * El Fantasma (1996) - Quill (James Remar) * Sabrina (1995) - Sam Deads (Harrison Ford) * Acosado (1995) - Paul Racine (Christopher Lambert) * El lado oculto (1995) - Tommy Dundee (William Fichtner) * Drácula muerto pero feliz (1995) - Conde Drácula (Leslie Nielsen) * El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Doug Chesnic (Nicolas Cage) * El periódico (1994) - Henry Hackett (Michael Keaton) * La última escena (1994) - Pat Morita * Una vez en la vida (1994) - Justin Wakefield (Duncan Regehr) * El jardín secreto (1993) - Lord Archibald Craven (John Lynch) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Joe Gennaro (Anthony LaPaglia) * Marea de fuego (1991) - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) (1ª versión) * Darkman (1990) - Insertos y presentación * El exorcista III (1990) - Paciente X (Jason Miller) (doblaje original) * Días de gloria (1989) - General Hanker (Bob Gunton) (doblaje original) * Cyborg (1989) - Gibson Rickenbacker (Jean-Claude Van Damme) * Nación Alien (1988) - Detective Samuel "George" Francisco (Mandy Patinkin) * Nico (1988) - Kurt Zagon (Henry Silva) (redoblaje) * Depredador (1987) - Dillon (Carl Weathers) * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Max Kellerman (Jack Weston) * Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) - Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) * El placer de ganar (1986) - Héctor Rodríguez (Paul Rodriguez) * El proscrito de Dios (1986) - Thomas More (Bernard Archard) * Nada en común (1986) - Roger (John Kapelos) * Sálvese quien pueda (1986) - Mark Van Meter (Jeroen Krabbé) * El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) - Alec Neuberry (Judd Nelson) * El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) - Profesor Rathe (Anthony Higgins) * De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Director de escuela / Presentación e insertos * El jinete pálido (1985) - Alguacil Stockburn (John Russell) (2ª versión) * Volver al futuro (1985) - Goldie Wilson (Donald Fullilove) * África mía (1985) - Hans Bror Blixen (Klaus Maria Brandauer) (doblaje original) * El amor de un ídolo (1984) - Owen (Gregory Itzin) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Mikey Tandino (James Russo) (doblaje original) * La ley de la calle (1983) - Papá (Dennis Hopper) * Tal para cual (1983) - Detective Bruno (Tony Crupi) * The Survivors (1983) - Jack Locke (Jerry Reed) * El señor de las bestias (1982) - Dar (Marc Singer) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Profesor (Richard Swingler) (redoblaje) * Contigo toda la noche (1981) - Richard Copleston (William Daniels) * Furia de titanes (1981) - Zeus (Laurence Olivier) (redoblaje) * La loca historia del mundo (1981) - Nerón (Dom DeLuise) * Los guerreros (1979) - Luther (David Patrick Kelly) * John Hus (1977) - Lord John de Chlum (Gordon Devol) * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Mayor Cook (Robert Redford) * Poder que mata (1976) - Robert McDonough (Lane Smith) * El Padrino (1972) - Bonasera (Salvatore Corsitto) (redoblaje) * El último tango en París (1972) - Paul (Marlon Brando) * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Técnico (Burt Reynolds) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Martin Amer (Mike Lovell) (redoblaje) * La batalla por Anzio (1968) - Cap. Burns (Venantino Venantini) * A sangre fría (1967) - Perry (Robert Blake) * La estatua viviente (1967) - Ellis--Electrician (Steve Kirby) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Bartender (Clarence Lung) * Escándalos imperiales (1960) - André (N/A) * Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Sr. Bateman (Lloyd Lamble) * Salomón y la reina de Saba - Rey Salomón (Yul Brynner) * Fronteras de fuego (1959) - Rivas (Pat Hogan) * Las audaces (1959) - Sidney Carter (Donald Harron) * Sed de vivir (1956) - Emile Bernard (pintor) (William Phipps) * Rebelión redentora (1953) - Voces adicionales * Todos los hermanos eran valientes (1953) - Sam (Richard Karlan) / Peter How (Leo Gordon) * Estrella del destino (1952) - Gurau (Ric Roman) Películas animadas Alfred Molina * Magia extraña - Rey de las Hadas (2015) * Monsters University - Profesor Knight (2013) * Rango - Roadkill (2011) George Lopez * Rio 2 - Rafael (2014) * Rio - Rafael (2011) Kelsey Grammer * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Hunter (2016) (trailer) * Toy Story 2 - Oloroso Pete (1999) Steve Schirripa * Open Season 3: Más salvajes que nunca - Roberto (2010) * Open Season: Amigos Salvajes 2 - Roberto (2008) Otros * Los Increíbles 2 - Voces adicionales (2018) * Locos por las nueces 2 - Alcalde (Bobby Moynihan) (2017) * Cars 3 - Smokey (Chris Cooper) (2017) * Buscando a Dory - Hank (Ed O'Neill) (2016) * Una familia espacial - Frank Goldwing (2015) * Minions - Voces adicionales (2015) * El libro de la vida - Carlos Sánchez (Héctor Elizondo) (2014) * Metegol - Evaristo (Marcos Mundstock) (2013) * Operación escape - Insertos (2ª versión) (2013) * Animales al ataque - Biggie, el rinoceronte (Tilo Schmitz) (2010) * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Ezylryb (Geoffrey Rush) (2010) * Alpha y Omega - Marcel (Larry Miller) (2010) * La Leyenda de Sasquatch - Ranger Steve/ Narrador (John Rhys-Davies) (2006) * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Resaca (Clancy Brown) (2000) * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Insecto (2000) * Up - Carl Fredieksen (Edward Asner) (trailer 3 / Varios "Upisodios") (2000) * José, el rey de los sueños - Faraón (Richard McGonagle) (2000) * Los Simpson: La película - Guardia (2007) * Los diez mandamientos - Aaron (Christopher Gaze) (2007) * El señor de los milagros - Voces adicionales (2000) * Problemas modernos - Insertos y presentación (1981) Películas de anime * Street Fighter II: La película - Blanka (Unshō Ishizuka) / Senoh (Chikao Ōtsuka) (1994) (doblaje mexicano) * Dragon Ball Z: Gokú es un Súper Saiyajín - Kakuja * Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Dore * Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Productor * Dragon Ball Z:El combate final - Dr. Kori * Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Romeo, Ogro *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Planthorr Cortos/Especiales animados * Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario - Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Profeta de la verdad (Terence Stamp) * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Siniestro (Marton Csokas) * Fable II - Lord Lucien (Oliver Cotton) * Gears of War 2 - Presidente Richard Prescott (Charles Cioffi) * Gears of War 3 - Presidente Richard Prescott / Viejo Loco * Alan Wake - Patt Maine (R.J. Allison) * Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Carl Fredricksen * Fable III - Hobson / Voces adicionales * Kinect Sports - Narrador en Atletismo * Injustice: Gods Among Us - General Zod * SMITE - Anubis * League of Legends - Renekton (Patrick Seitz) * Puppeteer - Narrador * Batman: Arkham Origins - Alfred Pennyworth * Batman: Arkham Knight - Alfred Pennyworth * Dead Rising 3 - General John Hemlock * Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos - Dr. Loco * Disney Infinity - Ramón * LEGO Avengers - Odín * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Smokey Series animadas John DiMaggio * Generador Rex - Bobo Haha * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Coronel Rozum (un ep.) Otros * Star Wars: Rebels - Cikatro Vizago * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos - Tigro * Los Simpson - Seymour Skinner (3ª voz, temporadas 9-14; 15: 3 eps.) * Arturo - Profesor Rata Quemada * ¡Oye Arnold! - Mickey Kaline (2ª voz, un ep.), Alan Redmond * Futurama - Scruffy, el conserje * The Boondocks - Ed Rothschild Wuncler Sr. * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan - Tohru * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Barba Pegajosa (2ª voz) * Duck Dodgers - Cerebro * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Virrey Nute Gunray * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Alcalde * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Babar * Calamareños - El narrador * Spawn - Conde Cogliostro * Arturo - Profesor * El Principito - Claus, Escroquin * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - El Choten * Un show más - General, Manny * MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) Anime Ryūzaburō Ōtomo * Dragon Ball Z - Dabura * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Dabura * Dragon Ball Super - Dabura del futuro Otros * Dragon Ball Z - Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT - Donkia * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Hakurei de Altar * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Leomon / SaberLeomon * Astroboy - Pluto * Ranma ½ - Mago Rana * Gungrave - Blood War * Deltora Quest - Capitán del barco * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - El Czar / El almirante * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Director * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Jefe Balboa (ep. 19) * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales * Gordian, el guerrero - Voces adicionales Series de TV Adam Gardiner * Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Sledge (2015-2016) * Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Sledge (2018) Tom Selleck * Códigos de familia - Frank Reagan * Magnum - Thomas Sullivan Magnum Kelsey Grammer * Hank - Hank Pryor * Frasier - Dr. Frasier Crane Zeljko Ivanek * La doctora de la mafia - Dr. Stafford White * El suceso - Blake Sterling Otros * Ash contra el mal (2015-) - Profesor Raymond Knowby (Nicholas Hope) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Cirujano plástico (George Wyner) (2011) * Chica indiscreta - Él mismo (Stefano Tonchi) (2011) * Héroes - Dr. Liviitz (Ron Perkins) (2008) * SeaQuest: los vigilantes del fondo del mar - Capitán Nathan Bridger (Roy Scheider) * Los Soprano - Tony Soprano (James Gandolfini) (redoblaje) * Kung Fu- Kwai Chang Kane (David Carradine) (1972-1975) * Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales * Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia (Jeremy Irons) (1ª temp. eps. 1-3) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Comandante William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) (1ª voz) (Temporadas 1-2) * Viaje a las estrellas: Voyager - Neelix * Caso cerrado - John Stillman (John Finn) * Lost ** Dave (Evan Handler) (2ª temporada, ep. 43) ** Richard Malkin (Nick Jameson) (2ª temporada, ep. 46) * El mundo perdido - Sam * Tocado por un ángel - Blake * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Los tres chiflados - Larry (redoblaje de algunos episodios) * El fugitivo (1963-1967) - Dr. Richard Kimble (David Janssen) (Redoblaje mexicano) * Alias - Arvin Sloane (Ron Rifkin) (temps. 1-2) * Vida de perros - Salli (1ª voz) (Joe Piscopo) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dueño de club * El mentalista - Walter Crew (Paul Michael Glaser) (2ª temporada, ep. 2) y Ted Luscom (Madison Mason) (2ª temporada, ep. 6) * Hechiceras - Sr. Matthews * Supernatural - Jerry Panowski (Brian Markinson) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) * Esposas desesperadas - Sam * Hannay - Richard Hannay (Robert Powell) * Infieles - Tommy Habeeb * Sueños de Hollywood - Gary * Sr. Homicidios - Garry McFadden * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Voz de programa de radio ("La Historia de la Estación 109.1") * Los expedientes secretos X - Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) / Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales (doblaje de México) * La niñera - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Collateral - Peter Westbourne (Richard McCabe) * La Biblia - Saúl (Francis Magee) (ep. 4) Telefilmes * Street Fighter: Puño asesino (2016) - Goutetsu (Togo Igawa) * El vestidor (2015) - Señor (Anthony Hopkins) * La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Rupert Crane (Matthew Walker) * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Roger (Stan Bly) * Magdalena: De la vergüenza a la libertad (2007) - Poncio Pilatos * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Farisi * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Elmer (Muse Watson) * El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) - Fog Benson (Corbin Bernsen) * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Capitán Hirsch (Kenneth Colley) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Othon Bastos * Acuarela del Brasil - Coronel Mendes * Terra Esperanza - Vicenzo * La casa de las siete mujeres - General Crescêncio * La mestiza - Dr. Edmundo Esteves * Alma gemela - Padre Álvaro Jorge Cerrutti * Cuna de gato - Doménico (Vitor Bittencourt) * Los milagros de Jesús - Onias Otros * Dancin' Days - Arthur (Mauro Mendonça) * Baila Conmigo - Saulo Martins (Reginaldo Faria) * Uga Uga - El Turco (Luiz Guilherme) * El sabor de la pasión - Aloisio (Miguel Magno) * Río del destino - Ruriá Karuê (Turíbio Ruiz) * Fina estampa - Severino (Ricardo Blat) * Rastros de mentiras - Dr. Cesar Khoury (Antônio Fagundes) (Versión TV Azteca) * Los experimentados - Dr. Pricolli (Lima Duarte) * Sombras del ayer - Fausto Leitón (Tarcísio Meira) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hyun Moo-jin (padre de Jin Gook) Documentales * Remembering the Artist: Robert De Niro, Sr. - Robert De Niro * Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Gegory Kehn * American girl - Herb Seidel * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Dennis Muren * Oír y ahora - Paul Taylor * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Daniel * Gracias Señor Presidente - Narrador * La furia de la naturaleza: Por sorpresa - Narrador * Documentales de la NHK (Japón) - Voces adicionales * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * Casino * El auto fantástico (algunos episodios) Traducción/Adaptación * Annie Hall Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos - ESM * Globo * IDF * Intersound * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Larsa * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MADE Productions * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. * Oruga * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * SISSA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. * TOPaudio * Ultra Video * Voltaic Studios México * WG Cine y TV *El grito que sacudió a México (2010) - Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla (para Discovery Channel México) *El búfalo de la noche (2007) - Vives *Curandero (2005) - Castañeda *Puerto Vallarta Squeeze (2004) - Sgto. Reyes *Sueños de un suicida (2002) - Don Pepe *Rivales por accidente (1997) *Rough Magic (1995) - Hombre del telégrafo *Lucas (1995) *El cazatalentos (1994) - Árbitro mexicano *Acapulco H.E.A.T. (1993) - Diego *La muerte acecha (1993) - Pacheco *Getrudis (1992) - Carcelero *El patrullero (1991) - Ayudante de estación *Pure Luck (1991) - Guardia de prisión *La leyenda de una máscara (1991) - Zamarripa *Yo compro esa mujer (1990) - Servando *Mi segunda madre (1989) - Germán Muestras multimedia La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 1)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 1 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 2)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 2 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 3)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 3 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 4)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 4 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 5)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 5 Archivo:El Fugitivo Capitulo 1|VOZ DE GABRIEL PINGARRON COMO EL DR. RICHARD KIMBLE. Curiosidades *En Los Simpson: La película Gabriel Pingarrón participó en el doblaje, pero no con su personaje original Skinner, puesto que la empresa quiso respetar la nueva voz. *Gabriel Pingarrón interpretó a dos villanos y a un héroe en los principales videojuegos de Microsoft: Verdad en Halo 3, Lucien en Fable II y al Presidente Prescott en Gears of War 2 en su respectivo orden. *Ha interpretado a dos personajes cuyo apellido es Skinner, al director Seymour Skinner en Los Simpson y al director adjunto Walter Skinner en Los expedientes secretos X. Curiosamente ambas series son de la FOX *Ha interpretado a dos héroes de la Independencia de México: Miguel Hidalgo en "El grito que sacudió a México" y José María Morelos y Pavón en "La Hora Nacional". *Se menciona su apellido en Austin Powers: el espía seductor para "traducir" al español una frase de doble sentido del idioma original, haciéndolo equivalente al apellido inglés "Johnson" del personaje que interpreta el actor Clint Howard. *Ha doblado a los dos hermanos Carradine: A Robert Carradine (como Lewis Skolnick) En La venganza de los nerds (1984) y a David Carradine (como Kwai Chang Caine y Bill) en Kung Fu y Kill Bill y Kill Bill Vol. 2 respectivamente. Enlaces externos *La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón * Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA